


Пять минус один

by merryginn



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Narcotics, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Доктор Раш переживает, доктор Джексон сочувствует.Для команды WTF Stargate 2018, по мотивам серии Human





	Пять минус один

Доктор Николас Раш — блестящий математик и криптограф, это известно всем, кто хоть когда-нибудь открывал учебник математики в колледже, а кто такой доктор Дэниел Джексон? Вот этот спортивного вида здоровяк, который мимоходом встречает Раша на пороге аудитории и настойчиво намекает на секретный проект, способный перевернуть Вселенную?  
Доктор Николас Раш похож на математическую функцию — логичный и нервный, доктор Дэниел Джексон не похож ни на что.  
По крайней мере, Раш не может найти сравнения.

Он ищет хоть что-то про д-ра Джексона в реальном мире, но натыкается на пустоту. Какая-то нелепая книга о пирамидах, написанная много лет назад, — и тишина.  
Но меньше всего доктор Джексон похож на неудачника. У неудачников не бывает таких уверенных движений, блестящего образования, трех учебных степеней, свободы от университетского расписания, неприметно дорогих вещей и привычки не обращать внимания на цены в ресторане, где Джексон назначает первую встречу.

А Раш думает, что деньги нужны для жены на повторные онкомаркеры, поэтому слушает отстраненно, в уме забавляясь доходами и расходами. Наверное, только по этой причине от неожиданной сказки про инопланетные врата он охуевает не сразу, а постепенно, как от хорошего алкоголя.  
Приличным словом это состояние не назвать, и тем не менее:  
– Интересный тембр голоса, хорошо поставлен, – академически рецензирует ситуацию Раш, пока Джексон увлеченно рассказывает про свой первый шаг за горизонт событий. – Но тон слегка однообразен, долго слушать лекционный материал в такой озвучке было бы скучно. Но сюжет действительно интересный.  
– Все, что хотите, – говорит тем временем Джексон, внимательно наблюдая за ним из-за очков, как из засады, – вы лучший. Поверьте, вам понравится работать с нами.  
И вытаскивает бумагу о неразглашении.  
– Если подпишете, я буду полностью в вашем распоряжении.

Это настолько явное приглашение в страну чудес, что доктор Раш, математик, колеблется, барабанит пальцами по столу и нарывается на милую улыбку доктора Джексона, которого в реальном мире, похоже, все-таки не существует, слишком уж абсурдна ситуация для обычного солнечного дня.  
– Условия Пентагона, – поясняет Джексон, блеснув глазами сквозь очки. – Крови не надо, чернил вполне достаточно.  
Вероятно, это была профессиональная шуточка.

* * * 

– Скажите честно, Дэниел, вы наркоман? На адреналин подсели? – спрашивает Раш неделю спустя после очередной джексоновской истории о контакте миров с перестрелками и армагеддоном.  
– Ну... думаю, что не совсем так, – тот смущается так явно, что на короткое время из-под личины массивного мужчины проглядывает довольно застенчивый, вполне академический парень, привыкший скорее к клавиатуре с мышкой, чем к пистолету. – Думаю, – улыбается обаятельно, явно зная эффект своей улыбки, – мне нравится то, что за эту работу мне платят.  
Раш понимающе хмыкает: самое главное для него, что медстраховка персонала в проекте Звездных Врат поистине космическая, в несколько раз больше университетских заработков, и распространяется на членов семьи. По нынешним временам редкость, и очень кстати, потому что метастазы у Глории остались, несмотря на химию, да и не будет она больше делать химию. Но, может быть, после обследований все-таки ляжет на операцию.

Больше всего на свете Николас Раш хотел бы, чтобы в жизни ничего не менялось: просыпаться рядом с женой в светлой спальне, варить кофе, работать под звуки скрипки. Глория много играет, скрипка в ее руках умеет не просто петь – разговаривать. К ним в дом приходят ученики, Глория терпелива, она хороший учитель – обволакивает терпением. Пожалуй, она единственная, кто смог в конце концов приручить к себе Николаса Раша – желчного, саркастичного математика в превосходной степени.

Иногда Николас думает, что лучше всего ему помогает собираться с мыслями запах канифоли, Глория незаметно и неуловимо пропитана им, словно редкими духами. Смешно, но Раш порой берет один из обмылков темно-янтарного цвета с собой на счастье, заворачивает в платок.  
Не хотелось бы менять этот запах на лекарства.  
Раш хотел бы подарить Глории цифру или что-то такое, похожее на талисман, но белая доска и маркер — плохой подарок.  
И Раш старается подарить себя. Правда, старается, настолько, насколько возможно. Гуляет, ездит между лекциями по врачам, но чувствует, что она ускользает, что ей мало.  
Ей никогда не будет достаточно.  
Ему не надо брать работу на дом: решать уравнения можно в блокноте, сидя у кровати в больнице, сидя дома, сидя в такси, особенно продуктивно – в больничном саду, сидя на скамейке, сидя в больничном коридоре, сидя в комнате ожидания, сидя в морге.

* * * 

В кабинете нет живого места: записки, заметки, формулы. Исписаны и заляпаны стикерами, листками из блокнотов и схемами все возможные поверхности, даже пол.  
Николас Раш ищет формулу девятого шеврона, как наркоман — деньги на дозу, и все явственнее понимает, что решения нет и в помине. Он не спит, потому что боится во сне забыть Глорию, забыть себя, а еще – потому что не хочет видеть сны про кладбище.  
Работа, которая была залогом спасения, спасением и осталась, мостиком между ненужной реальностью и безумным выходом в никуда, и от работы не деться, не оторваться, не уйти.  
Раш понимает, что слетел с катушек, но выходить наружу из своего убежища не желает. Как и отвечать на телефонные звонки, сообщения, стук в дверь, пиликанье скайпа.  
Николас Раш плевать хотел на время, но у Дэниела Джексона иной взгляд на вещи, так что в ход идет либо инопланетное устройство взлома, либо открытая дверь, для разнообразия.

– Вам надо примириться с ситуацией, – Джексон ненавязчиво живет у него уже несколько дней. По крайней мере, Рашу так кажется. Ходит по дому, заваривает чай, сидит в кабинете на диване, читает что-то свое, создает для Раша видимость человеческого участия.  
Странное дело – Джексон не раздражает. Он незаметен и необходим для Раша, как нулевая точка математических счислений. Начало отсчета.

Если Раш говорит, Джексон отвечает. Похоже на то, как ребенок учится ходить: разговор через неловкие паузы, досадливое шипение сквозь зубы, вежливые рефрены “вы мне очень помогли, спасибо”.  
Раш учится жить с тугой пружиной гнева и горечи, сжатой внутри, учится разжимать ее, пользуясь сарказмом, как оружием.  
Порой ему кажется, что это ощущение не дает возможности правильно рассчитать все параметры, именно это и бесит больше всего.  
Когда Глория была больна, он не мог как следует сосредоточиться из-за того, что она еще была. Когда ее не стало, он не может понять, в чем дело, потому что ее уже нет.  
Иногда, в перерывах между вычислениями, он пытается проанализировать себя.  
Выходит неловко.

– Скажите, – говорит он нарочито небрежно нарочито тактичному Джексону, бесцеремонно отрывая того от чтения, – когда вы перестали, хотя бы частично, скучать по вашей жене? Это вообще возможно – прекратить все это? Ей уже не помочь, а мне, зачем все это мне? Просто потому, что я человек? Потому, что она ушла, а я остался?

Некоторое время Джексон раздумывает, потом отвечает — жестковато, но честно, как всегда, когда речь идет о чем-то личном:  
– Вы никогда не перестанете помнить ее, Николас. Но есть способы приглушить боль, по крайней мере, в культурах, отличных от христианской. Египтяне в случаях невыносимого расставания предлагают отпустить одну из своих душ, чтобы она вечно сопровождала любимого или любимую. Хотите попробовать?

Раш некоторое время сидит с открытым ртом. Доктор Джексон умеет ошарашить. Он занимается этим с самого первого момента их встречи, но Раш невольно думает, что вот сейчас — он превзошел себя.  
– Не слишком ли экзотично? – в голосе остатки сарказма, но Дэниел привычно убирает их легким взмахом руки. Раш уже знает этот досадливый жест: “ну вот, опять вы мне не поверили!”  
– Секс нередко ставят на одну доску со смертью, то есть его свойство выводить разум за грань возможного довольно широко используется в неавраамических культурах, — академично и сухо продолжает Джексон, – это важнейшая часть в ритуалах, христиане сублимируют на мученичестве, но с этим вы прекрасно справляетесь самостоятельно.  
Раш резко выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
Джексон придвигает к себе блокнот.  
Рисует на одном листочке человечка, как рисуют дети, подписывает “Николас Раш”.  
– Это ваш Рен.  
Берет другой листочек, рисует такого же человечка, только закрашивает его черным, чтобы получился силуэт:  
– А это ваш двойник, Ка.  
Раш ошарашенно забирает рисунки.  
Дэниел так же спокойно берет третий листок, изображает на нем птицу с человеческой головой. У птицы длинные волосы и узкие очки.  
– Это ваш Ба.  
Берет четвертый, рисует на нем человечка в светлом круге, как будто окруженного сиянием:  
– Это ваш свет, Ах.  
На последнем листочке он помещает очередного человечка в темный круг, светлый человечек кажется совсем маленьким на темном фоне:  
– А вот это тень, Шуит.  
– И что мне со всем этим делать? — интересуется Раш, складывая рисунки на манер карточной колоды.  
– Ба вслед за вашей женой посылать не советую, – обыденно, как будто речь идет о бутербродах к завтраку, говорит доктор Джексон, – Рен послать вы не сможете по определению, он привязан к вам во всех мирах. Остаются Двойник, Cвет или Тень. Вам выбирать.  
– А кого в свое время выбрали вы?  
– Когда она умерла, – голос Джексона чуть дрогнул, – я имею в виду, действительно умерла, она… сама пришла ко мне. Я видел ее, разговаривал с ней. Она просила защитить ее сына. Я думаю, – он запнулся, – я не знаю, Николас. Но она приходила сама. Может быть, она забрала одну из моих душ с собой, а может, осталась на время со мной, не могу сказать, но из-за нее я нашел храм Древних, откуда началась очень долгая история.

Раш, конечно, слышал, что Дэниел Джексон имеет свойство умирать и возрождаться, но в такие байки слабо верилось, несмотря на гриф секретности на самых захватывающих материалах.  
Именно в этот момент он нелогично уверовал в подлинность того, о чем читал, и больше всего на свете хотел сохранить это ощущение хотя бы как надежду, потому что все равно, одна душа у него или пять, но всем им вместе и по отдельности было очень больно.

* * * 

– Возьмите, вам пригодится, – в ладонь Раша ложится вполне прозаическая сигарета с марихуаной — ай да археолог у Пентагона! — но Джексон смотрит серьезно и ободряюще.  
И кладет рядом с Рашем на стол зажигалку.  
Рашу давит на сердце, практически выворачивает наизнанку. Ощущение собственной никчемности и беспомощности режет, как звук неправильно настроенной скрипки. Он мотает головой.

Джексон уходит на кухню, звонит куда-то, своим мягким, модулированным голосом кому-то что-то объясняет. Раш не слушает. Он смотрит на сигарету.  
_Глория лежит, откинувшись на подушки. У ее постели капельница с обезболивающим, лекарство медленно переливается из трубки в живую вену._  
Раш щелкает зажигалкой, бумага тлеет.  
_Руки Глории, ее чудесные пальцы, стройное и сильное тело, изящный изгиб шеи, мягкий и строгий абрис лица._  
Раш видит это фрагментами, урывками.  
Затягивается.  
Зато он слышит, всегда будет слышать быстрый, нервный перебор нот, полет смычка, трепетание сильных пальцев на грифе и такое спокойное, умиротворенное выражение лица, когда она играет.  
Вот она играет чакону Баха, часть вторая, ре минор. Она так долго ее разучивала, что он знает наизусть каждую ноту, каждый пассаж, каждый трудный поворот.  
Вот она спит.  
А вот она умирает. Такого не должно быть в его разуме. Пусть будут цифры, логичные и прекрасные, музыка и гармония, выверенная до последней ноты.  
Едкий серый дымок, наполняющий легкие.  
Пиццикато со сладковатым привкусом.

Раш выдыхает. Ему кажется, что, если затянуться посильнее, решение придет само, мир сдвинется с мертвой единообразной точки и уйдет в какофонию, в никуда, в неведомую еще систему, и он, Николас Раш, будет ее центром и богом.  
Начало и завершение.  
Время затягивается.  
Вселенная в движении.  
Фотоны мечутся от предмета к предмету, как ноты по нотному стану.  
Их траектории переплетаются в плотные нити.  
Нити сияют, словно раскаленный вольфрам в лампочках – они есть путь и свет небесный.

Раш выдыхает. Ласковые крепкие пальцы обхватывают его подбородок, Джексон поворачивает к себе, смотрит испытывающе и сочувственно. Брови нахмурены, глубоко посаженные глаза придают лицу выражение напряженной сосредоточенности. Он похож на жреца, осматривающего свою жертву перед закланием.  
Легкий звон в голове путает мысли, по телу разливается истома.  
Во рту пересохло. Хочется пить.  
Дэниел вынимает сигарету с наркотиком из его пальцев, приносит стакан воды.  
Раш пьет воду, постукивая зубами по краю стакана, и думает, что не пил ничего вкуснее. Теперь он полулежит, откинув голову на плечо Джексона, а тот почти отеческим жестом отводит волосы от его лица.  
– Выбирай, – говорит Джексон.  
Продираясь сквозь скрипичную мелодию, летающую вокруг остервенелыми птицами, Раш видит двух девушек. Лиц как будто не различает, но вроде бы одна повыше, другая пониже.  
– Как пилюли, красная и синяя, — идиотское сравнение заставляет скрипку в голове взметнуться до невыносимо высоких нот, смешит неожиданно, и, все еще смеясь, он протягивает руки к ним обоим.  
Выбрать невозможно. Можно закинуться ими, принять их и довериться Джексону, который вроде бы знает, что творит.

Раш чувствует себя натянутой струной, готовой вот-вот порваться. Завороженно он смотрит, как одна из девушек опускается перед ним, гладит колени, разводит их, как ее руки скользят все выше и выше по его бедрам, поднимаясь и возбуждая.  
– Были они смуглые и златоглазые, – неожиданная цитата, но к той, что стоит перед ним, расстегивая брюки, проводя через обязательный ритуал предминетных ласк, текст вполне подходит. Девушка тонка и смугла, а в глаза ей смотреть вовсе не обязательно. Достаточно рук и дыхания, разогревающего пах.

Улыбку Джексона можно почувствовать затылком, он еще пытается сказать что-то ободряющее, когда Ник – Николас – доктор – Раш, слегка повернув голову, находит рот Дэниела и затыкает его поцелуем. Губы сухие, сильные, они стукаются зубами, но никакой неловкости нет ни у одного, ни у другого.  
Девушка забирает в рот член Ника, облизывает, посасывает.  
Это хорошо.  
Влажно, чувствительно жарко в глубине ее глотки и прохладно, когда она вдыхает и сглатывает.  
Ник слабо стонет в рот Дэниела. Тот как будто отдает ему свое дыхание, без страсти, так бережно, как если бы сам Ник был хрупкой девушкой.  
Ник безотчетно верит Дэниелу, как водолаз верит трубке и баллону с дыхательной смесью.  
Дэниел не даст ему задохнуться.  
Ник еще больше откидывается назад, углубляя поцелуй, и кладет руку на голову сидящей между колен девушки, принуждая ее брать глубже, до самого горла, двигаться сильнее, резче.  
Что-то происходит в этот момент с его сознанием, он чувствует себя инструментом, на котором играют в две руки, чувствительной вещью, которой хочется больше удовольствия. Удовольствия от того, что с ним играют, что на нем играют, счастье принадлежать мелодии, которую выводят на нем эти двое и которая одновременно бушует ураганным крещендо у него в голове.  
Он невольно и сильно дергается вперед и тут же чувствует, как Дэниел перехватывает его запястья, обездвиживая, приковывая к себе.  
Руки Дэниела сильные, напряженные мускулы чувствуются даже через легкую рубашку.  
Нику почему-то приятно, что он чувствует именно через рубашку, что нет контакта кожа к коже, это было бы слишком сильно. Очень хорошо, что Дэниел одет.

Дэниел отдает его, беспомощного, в полное распоряжение девушке, которая перебирает и гладит яйца, промежность, сосет старательно и сильно, профессионально то пропуская в горло, то за щеку, и это сладко, так сладко, что Ник не может говорить, не может смотреть, и – аллилуйя! – наконец-то не может помнить, только стонать.  
Перед глазами круги, светлые и темные.  
Музыка рвется из него с отчаянным воплем откуда-то из живота, из реберной клетки.  
Изнутри наружу - птицей.  
Ноги и живот напряжены, он почти плачет.

Дэниел резко отпускает свою добычу, и Ник, одним движением вздернув на колени мягкое, гибкое тело, целует всерьез уже не мужские, а податливые женские губы, еще соленые, пряные от его собственного вкуса, а тело, Бог мой, тело вопит и ноет от наслаждения.  
В этом жестком ритме на самом деле нет ничего эстетического или даже человеческого. Все первобытные движения, желания, да просто удовольствия концентрируются в чреслах так мощно, что там не осталось ничего от мужчины или женщины. Нет ни Раша, ни этой безымянной умелицы: есть темнота перед глазами, которой немедленно нужен свет, исход, излив.

Раш рычит, крепко сжимая округлые бедра шлюхи, насаживает ее, внутри копится огонь, и свет, и боль. Все, что он хотел бы сказать и не смог, и эта чертова скрипка, и запах канифоли, и звук, и движение, вдох и вздох сплетаются в один яркий колючий комок и наконец-то выплескивается наружу с облегчением, яростью и благодарностью.

* * * 

Когда он приходит в себя, то все-таки доползает до спальни.  
Ему хорошо, так хорошо, как никогда не бывало.  
Слегка пустовато где-то в области сердца, словно от него и вправду оторвали огромный кусок и скинули в запредельные дали.  
Музыки нет.  
Блаженная, спокойная тишина внутри.  
Голова ясная, и хоть руки дрожат, он понимает, что, как только отлежится, начнет вычисления заново.  
Видимо, что-то все-таки ушло вслед за Глорией, и без этого чего-то и вправду стало легче. Разговаривать и даже упоминать о том, что произошло, не хочется, и меньше всего после произошедшего хочется видеть Дэниела Джексона.  
Гребаный.  
Девятый.  
Шеврон.  
Даже так: Раш вдруг отчетливо понимает, как чувствовала себя команда, которая пару лет билась над тем, что ушлый археолог разгадал за несколько дней.  
Возьмем то, что дорого, отнимем то, что нужно, поделим на то, что необходимо, в остатке получаем доктора Раша, математика.  
И этот доктор Раш просто обязан рассчитать формулу для девятого символа, любыми средствами, дальше видно будет. Пусть не за несколько дней, пусть за несколько лет, десятилетий, жизней, в конце концов, кто он такой и что его теперь держит?  
И даже если Вселенная взорвется, это будет всего лишь начало нового путешествия.

Пять душ было, четыре осталось.

_февраль 2018_


End file.
